


The Widow Spell

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fictober 2018, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Los días en SHIELD pueden llegar a ser muy emocionantes para los agentes.





	The Widow Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Spell

—Podrias repetir tu nombre por favor?.— Cuestionó un hombre de traje oscuro sentado frente a un escritorio. Sus ojos chispeaban de emoción al ver a la despampanante pelirroja al otro lado de la mesa. Ella miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y le sonreia de forma tan hechizante que hacia que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina aunque estaba sentado. 

—Lo deletreare para ti. a, ele, i, a, ene, o, uve, ene, a.  
Gesticulo ella lentamente moviendo sus labios rojos de una forma que él describiría como sensual e inclandose sobre el escritorio. Ese movimiento hizo que pudiera apreciar el escote de la blusa negra que usaba, el gafete de visitante se movió un poco. Trato de no mirar mucho en aquella dirección por mas tentado que se sintiera. 

— Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿Que significa?— Preguntó casi tartamudeando por el nerviosismo que sentía ante la presencia apabullante de la pelirroja. "¿Sería buena idea pedirle una cita? o ¿perdería profesionalismo al hacerlo?" pensó sopesando sus posibilidades. Una mujer como la que tenía en frente estaba totalmente fuera de su liga. 

— No tengo idea... —

— Tasha, dejalo tranquilo, no tiene autorización. Coulson nos espera — Interrumpió alguien detrás de Alianovna. El hombre levanto la vista y no oculto nada la molestia que sentía por su interferencia, eso hasta que se encontró con la mirada divertida del agente más joven y más letal de la agencia. Solo lo había visto de lejos en la cafetería del triskelion junto al agente Coulson y había escuchado muchas historias sobre él como para tenerle un poco de miedo y respeto.  
La historia mas reciente, decía que había ido a cazar a la temible Black Widow, que había matado a otros agentes que habían ido tras ella, pero no estaba seguro de si era una historia veraz porque su nivel cinco no le dejaba indagar mas allá de las fechas de cada misión del otro agente, la ultima había sido cerca de dos meses atrás . Y ahora tenia a Hawkeye a unos cuantos metros hablando con toda la confianza del mundo a una mujer de increíble belleza. 

— Cierra la boca, agente o este meterán las moscas. —Dijo, la mujer en tono burlón. Se incorporo y volteo a ver a hawkeye con una sonrisa mas discreta.  
—Tardaste mucho y tenía que intentarlo. — Agrego caminando de forma sensual hacia el letal hombre. El de traje quería decir algo mas, pero no podía. Se sentía petrificado por toda la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él y que se sentía irreal. 

— Solo fueron dos minutos.— replico el joven agente haciendo lo que solo podía calificar como un puchero, pero que ahora hacia que le quedara claro que estaban ignorándolo. Vio como posaba su mano sobre la espalda de Tasha/Alianovna para guiarla hacia el elevador y escucho como ella le decía algo en otro idioma que no alcanzó a entender.  
— Vamos Widow, los agentes nivel cinco son amigos no comida. 

Fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse sobre su escritorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
